


Wonderful

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [102]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Everything’s wonderful.<br/>Disclaimer:  Do I look like a Holstein to you…?  Wait, don’t answer that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Live journal community FM_Alchemist drabble tree prompt: _His breath slipped away in foggy wisps as he indulged himself with a soft chuckle._

The air in the mountains tasted different than the air below. Beside Alphonse, Ling inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. “Do you see, Al? How wonderful it is here?” 

His breath slipped away in foggy wisps as he indulged himself with a soft chuckle. “You say that about everywhere in Xing.” He tacked on a, “Your Excellency,” making Ling laugh. 

“But everywhere is wonderful, is it not?” Ling spread his hands, indicating not just the peaks rising around them, but the kingdom spread out so far below. Turning to Alphonse, he grinned, and something familiar and warm ignited in Alphonse’s stomach. 

Catching hold of Ling’s hand, he pulled him closer, so their breaths mingled together. “Yes,” he said, and gave Ling a kiss, “everything is.”


End file.
